Mother's Touch
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Eileen is bothered by something but she won't tell what it is, so she secretly requests for assistance but that doesn't work like she had wished for. What will she do? BAD SUMMARY but hopefully a good story! Eileen included!


It was night time in the Alvarez Empire and Eileen was still awake. She was having one of those nights of what one would call a Hurting Mother. Though she never really showed emotion to anyone at night she would still feel broken. She knew that she carried the title of being the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12 but on certain nights she would put that title to the side to let her emotions out. She didn't cry out loud she would just look out of the tower she would be in and stare at the night sky.

This night was one of those nights and she was heading towards the tower.

However she didn't want to go alone, not this time. She thought maybe she should ask someone to accompany her to her haven tower. She thought about her choices.

Brandish, not really. She didn't have much of a bond with the girl and plus she kind of reminded her too much of her home land, Fiore.

Dimaria, just like Brandish she didn't share a bond with her and she was sure that anything Dimaria might learn about her she will use against her.

Next was Juliet. That would be a very bad idea. True Eileen enjoyed Juliet's happy-go-lucky personality but thanks to that joyful personality it wouldn't take long for Juliet to tell others what Eileen felt like on certain nights.

Last was Heine. Okay she was very formal and uptight. At this rate, Heine was her best choice to ask such a favor.

Eileen walked to where she knew Heine would be and she soon found her sitting reading a book.

"Heine."

Heine looked up and gets to her feet.

"Yes Lady Eileen?"

"Do you have plans for the rest of the night?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Come with me."

Heine wondered what her leader had in mind for her but the both left to the haven tower that not even Heine knew of.

When they got there Heine looked at Eileen in confusion.

"Lady Eileen, what did you need my assistance for?"

Eileen took her hat off then looked at Heine.

"Everything that takes place in this room, stays in this room."

"Um, yes ma'am, I understand."

Eileen smiled then sat on the bed. The bed was a large queen size with black covers.

Eileen then spoke.

"Come."

Heine nodded then went to her. Heine figured that Eileen wanted her to undo her braids so she began unbraiding. Eileen looked at her then looked away. This wasn't the first time Heine has done her hair. Other times she would have both Heine and Juliet to braid her hair.

When Heine was finished she backed off while Eileen kept her head down. Heine sensed that something was off but she debated whether she should ask or not.

"Lady Eileen, is something troubling you?"

Eileen just looked at the floor.

"Nothing is the matter."

Eileen took her gloves off and looked at Heine.

"Come."

Heine went to her and kneeled on one knee. Eileen took her head band off and her moon like head piece. Heine looked at her then Eileen gave a small smile.

"That's better, now get in the bed."

Heine was still confused but she did as she was ordered.

Not long after that She felt Eileen climb into the bed.

"Heine, get under the covers. It's get rather cold at night in this tower."

Heine was very hesitant but again she did as she was ordered. Eileen blew the candle out and laid back on the bed. She slightly frowned when she saw that Heine had her back facing her. Well she figured that Heine was nervous about something but Eileen brushed that aside and wrapped an arm around Heine who flinched.

"Is something wrong, Heine?"

"Y-You just took me by surprise."

Eileen smiled then brought Heine closer.

"Lady Eileen…."

"Just for tonight. I really need this."

Heine relaxed then just layed still where she was.

Later on that night Heine was woken up by something.

'Crying?'

She looked behind her to see that Eileen was crying in her sleep. Just the sight of seeing Eileen crying was an uneasy feeling for Heine. Heine wasn't sure what to do but she didn't want to wake her leader up so then she adjusted herself to turn around so she was facing Eileen.

Eileen seemed to have noticed in her sleep because she had brought Heine closer to her to the point Heine's head was tuck under her chin. Heine blushed as she was held close but she figured that her leader only asked her to join her for the night because she didn't know what for.

'Whatever it is, I hope I was able to assist Lady Eileen somehow.'

With that she went back to sleep.

The next morning Heine woke up but she was woken up from something rubbing her head. She also noticed that her head wasn't on a pillow but rather on what felt like a lap. She looked up only to see Eileen smiling at her.

"Good morning, Heine."

"Good morning, Lady Eileen."

"His Majesty just called for the Spriggan 12. I shall return but I want you to stay in her.

Heine nodded then Eileen left to her meeting.

When she arrived back to the tower she smiled when she saw that Heine was still on the bed. Eileen placed her staff down then went to the bed. She sat on the bed and looked Heine.

"Come to me, Heine."

Heine did so and Eileen smiled as she brought Heine's head down to her lap. After doing so she began to stroke Heine's head.

Heine wasn't used to the treatment that she was receiving from her leader. It was rather new to her. She knew her leader to be a strong woman that didn't show emotion or affection to anyone. Along with that everyone feared her, well except for his Majesty and Master August. Her leader and the King of Magic were both on the same level of power.

But still Heine wondered why her leader was doing this to her so she asked.

"Um Lady Eileen?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're treating me like this?"

Eileen's smile dropped.

"Do you not like this treatment?"

Heine tensed up when she felt a sudden dark aura from her leader.

"I-I like it….i was just wondering?"

Heine relaxed when she felt the dark aura vanish and her leader going back to stroking her head.

Eileen smiled softly as she spoke.

"I just miss doing this."

"Rubbing someone's head?"

Eileen looked ahead at the wall.

"Not quite. I just miss showing affection. It has been much too long and I hate the feeling. I guess one could say that I crave to show affection."

Heine thought about it then it clicked.

"Lady Eileen?"

Eileen looked at her.

"Yes Heine?"

"Were you a mother by any chance?"

Eileen stopped and placed her hand on Heine's back and Heine turned her head.

"Lady Eileen?"

She nearly froze when she saw that she must have said the wrong thing because Eileen had her head down and her bangs covered her eyes.

Eileen took her heeled boots off then climbed into the bed. Heine just looked at her with concern.

"Lady Eileen?"

"Get out."

That was all that needed to be said for Heine to know that she had messed up. She ran out of the room and down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping.

With Eileen she just laid on her bed. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't care if she was called but at the moment she was hurt. She knew that asking just about anyone to join her in her tower haven would have some backfire but it really took her by surprise that Heine guessed what it was of her in the past.

'All I wanted was to show a motherly affection. It hurts so much.'

She then placed a hand on the left side of her stomach as tears formed in her eyes.

'I feel so alone.'

With that she silently cried herself to sleep.

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


End file.
